Airheads and Ghosts
by Emerald.H
Summary: *Sigh* Let's face it people, airheads and ghosts just. Don't. Mix. And I have no idea what the ghost hunters pic has to do with the story. No flames, I just wrote this 'cause I was bored. Temporarily K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N *Slurps slushee* Random. Nothing else. *Continues to slurp slushee*)**

* * *

Massie ate her low-fat parfait as she read the latest issue of Lucky. "Massie!" Alicia was speed walking in her new heels. "Guess what I heard..." Massie raised an eyebrow as if to say: _are you going to tell me or not_? "There's a abandoned house outside of westchester. Those ghost hunting guys went to go check it out, but they didn't have any evidence that it was haunted." Dylan looked up from her lunch. "Yeah. And?"  
"We should go check it out ourselves and bring Claire with us." She explained as Massie smirked. "We could scare the living daylights out of her!" Massie said excitedly. "Where would we get equipment?" Kristen asked. All the girls except Kristen put their chins on their fists. "Alright. But I don't know how I'm going to get the stuff and mom isn't gonna let me go to an abandoned house." Alicia, Massie and Dylan rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, just say we're going to see a movie, girls only. And we just need a recorder, a EVP, a computer and a video camera." Massie informed Kristen with irritation. "Fine. Done."  
"Done."  
"And done."  
Alicia leaned in. "Call Claire and tell her we're going to the movies at 6:30 pm exact."

* * *

Claire looked at the huge mansion in front of her.  
"I thought we were going to the movies." Something about the place was giving her (and the others) the heebie-jeebies. "Oh come on you wuss, let's go." Dylan said, trying to push away her fears. "Everything is set up and ready to go." Kristen informed. "Lockdown begins in 3... 2... 1... _Lockdown_." Kristen hit a button on her computer and smiled smugly.  
"We're all set. Nobody gets in or out." The four girls pushed Claire in the freaky mansion. "Okay, I've got a EVP and a camera, let's go!" Massie exclaimed. Alicia looked around. "This place is so old, they had to use lanterns back then." They walked up the spiraling stairs. But they didn't walk up but one stair when they heard the front door slam. "_AAAAAHHHH_!" The five girls shrieked as they clung to each other. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE DOOR WAS OPEN!" They stopped screaming. "But it wasn't..." Dylan mused. Then they went back to screaming.  
"Okay girls, let's get a grip and get this over with." Kristen declared. They went into what looked like a bedroom. Kristen set up a camera and EVP. "Ummm... Hi, I'm Kristen. I hear your name is Lilly, is that true? Can you tell us?" The girls tensed as they waited for an answer. Then a voice cut through the air. "Yes." It said. Massie, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and Claire all looked shocked. This totally wasn't part of the prank. "Your turn Mass."  
Massie thought for a minute. "Oh... Er... Ummm... Is it true you died in 1967?" She asked. "Yes." The voice said again. "Leesh? Your turn." Alicia leaned towards the box. "Hi, I'm Ali-" She didn't finish her introduction, because "Lilly" interrupted.  
"I... Know... You... Are." Alicia paled. "D-D-Dylan.. Your turn."  
"How do you know Leesh?" They closed their eyes. "I... Knew...Great... Grandmother." Eyes shot open and jaws hit the floor when Lilly spoke. "Your turn Claire." They waited for her reaction. "No thanks, I'm leaving." Claire got up to leave but that stupid voice was speaking again!. "... Stay ..." The girls all had the same thoughts when they looked at each other "_I'm not gonna scream... I'm not gonna scream_..." But they did it anyways. "_AAAAHHHHH_!" They raced to the door but it was locked. They tried a window... There is no window. They were stuck there. With a ghost.

* * *

**(A\N It's too easy! Messing with the PC, I mean... Anyways, who is Lilly? Why is she trying to keep the PC from leaving? Why is there no window? Why won't I shut up? LOL! R and R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N *Dramatic voice* Prepare for ghostly randomness! P.S. To answer Ailes Du Neige's question: there'll be hints at who Lilly is. But, I'm not telling who it is. Just read closely. MWAHAHAH!)**

* * *

The girls clung to each other as they walked into what looked like the living room. Kristen pulled out a video camera. "Hey guys, while we're here, freaked out and all, let's at least get some evidence. This could be made into a movie." Just as she said that, a shadow-y figure appeared at the doorway. "Uhhh... Where's the EVP?" Kristen whispered. Claire gave the EVP to her, and as soon as it came on a voice said "... Baby got _back_!..." Then a radio you have to crank up **(A\N I forgot what it's called, it's the same thing as that thingie from Scooby-doo 2 when it started playing baby got back, which the ghost shall now dance to!)** and Baby Got Back started playing and the ghost started break dancing. "Dang, this ghost got mad skills!" Dylan exclaimed.  
The ghost stopped dancing after the song stopped, he\she bowed and then _**POOF**_! Disappeared into thin air! "Well that was odd." Alicia stated. "Totes." The girls agreed. "Lilly? Are you here?" Claire called. "I got a question." She was holding the camera. A shadow appeared. Well, more like ghost, 'cause the shadow was floating and it had a ball gown. "Lilly?" Claire asked as she put the EVP on the old fashioned coffee table. "... Martha..." It said. "Your name is Martha... Or are you looking for someone?"  
"... Name..." Claire nodded. "Well, Martha, do you know who Lilly is?" Before they got a answer, something made of glass shattered. The girls jumped and turned towards the noise, but then turned back around. The ghost was no longer there. "Am I the only one thinking Martha caused that?" Massie asked.

**Author of the story: WHAT?! WHO WROTE THAT?! MASSIE SHOULDN'T BE THE SMART ONE! REDO!**

"Um, like, what was that?" Massie asked in a preppy voice.

**Author: Much better! :D**

Kristen and Claire shrugged. "Most likely? Martha." Alicia clapped. "Let's go check it out." They headed towards the kitchen entrance. "Um, like, hello?" Dylan called. The only response they got was evil laughter. They all turned to Massie. "Sorry, I just had to do that." She, like, apologized... Sorta. Claire walked up to a portrait of what looked like a girl around 18 or 19. "Wow..." Alicia breathed over her shoulder. She was wearing a dress that looked like the one on the cover of "_Rumors_". **(A\N Book by Anna Godbersen, it's a really gorgous gown! You guys should type Rumors by Anna Godbersen, then click bing\google images.)** "Hello?" I tiny voice called out. "Like, what the ***beep*** " Massie asked. "That sounded like a child's voice..." Kristen whispered. "... _Mama_..." It said again. "AAAAHHHHH!" The girls screeched. They huddled and look around... Then Claire spotted a... _Rabbit sitting on top of the counter_?! "Awwww!" She exclaimed. "**_EhMahGoshIt'sACuteTalkingBunny! WhatWillWeDo?!_**" Alicia, Massie, Kristen (sorta) and Dylan freaked. The bunny suddenly morphed into a giant (the size of a loveseat giant) bunny with red eyes, a chainsaw in one paw and a blowtorch in ze othah! When it spoke, it had, like, a freaky robo-voice! "Cute? Who's cute?" He asked. The clique once more screeched. But! To make things different: they _fainted_. "Ha. Ha. Ha." The bunny laughed. Then the bunny hopped away to _TAKE OVER DA WORLD!_ _MWAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**(A\N Thank you for reading. And remember: support the bunny, or it _WILL_ come after you!)**

**() ()**  
**( 0+0)**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls awoke and glanced around. "But, like, what happened to the totes evil bun bun?" Leesh, Kuh-laire, Dyl, Kris and Mass asked, well, themselves. "Um... Oooh, ooh! I know! I know!" Mass exclaimed while jumping up and down. They looked at her awaiting their leader's theory. "Well," she began "I think it went out to go find yum yum carrots!" And her followers applauded. "That," said Dyl while wiping away tears "was the greatest story I've ever heard!" The other girls replied with "Totes agreeing with Dyl!" Massie bowed a few times then examined the room. "So, I, like, still wanna know who Lulu is." Kristen looked up. "You mean Lilly?" She asked her, like, BFUIBA (Best Friend Until I Become Alpha). Massie nodded. "Yeah, ooh! Ooh! Let's go check in the attic!" Kuh-laire said while pointing at the stairs. "Yeah, like, totesy!" Mass agreed.

**(My POV)**

***Face-brickwall... repeatedly*** I think this story done caused them to snap! ***Chipmunk runs in room*** WALTER! YOU'RE BACK!** *runs after chipmunk***

**(Back to the Airheads)**

They clumsily raced up the stairs. Not an easy feat in four inch stillettos.  
Well, Kuh-laire was wearing keds. Alicia glared at her back. Claire's, I mean. Why? You may ask yourself?  
Well because she kept slipping and hitting her nose on the next step, with no thanks to her shoes and\or her boobs. Massie was as graceful as a shark on land. Dylan's stomach kept falling over her jeans. Kristen was seriously regretting wearing stillettos, because she kept trippin' over Massie and then kept tumbling back down the stairs. "Okay, this is totes not working!" Massie declared as she gripped the stair railing. "Ya _think_?!" asked Dylan with a piece of hay sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Claire was already at the bottom of the stairs when she pointed at something behind their backs. "How 'bout that ghostly elevator that just appeared outta thin air?" asked Kuh-laire. Massie and her gal pals turned around and saw a man in a bell hopper outfit holding out a hand to the elevator. "'Kay 'kay!" Massie responded stupidly as she climbed into the ghostly elevator twirling her hair.  
_Ding!_  
The girls stepped out and linked arms like in the Wizard Of Oz. "Ralph, Calvin and Miu Miu, oh my!" they kept exclaiming as they skipped down the dark hallway of the mansion. They stopped dead when they reached old, wooden double doors.  
It looked spooky. "Let's go check it out!" Kristen said as she whipped out her camcorder. "What? Do you WANT the police to drag us away?" she asked as her friends as they gave her odd looks, but the odd looks turned to understanding when she explained. "Alright, ev'ryone back! I know kung fu!" Exclaimed Claire as she did a stork stance. Then all of a sudden: BANG! That door flew off it's hinges into the darkness! "Go Kuh-laire!" Mass complimented. Alicia found an old lantern that, lucky for them, still worked. The Pretty Commitee took in the room.  
It looked like a queen's chambers, with a a window that overlooked a dead (LOLz) garden that from the looks of it, had been the most amazing garden in the summer. A ginormous bed that had torn blankets- from Kristen's observation, the wear 'n' tear was caused by moths-, a wardrobe that looked like the one from Narnia- Dylan was more than happy to point this out-, and a little desk sat in front of the window. And next to that window? Lilly was looking out into space. The girls clung to each other as they fought to breathe. "Uhhh... Y-y-y-you must be L-l-l-lilly..." Kristen said. **(A\N Thank you, Sherlock. It must've been SO hard to figure that one out. Did Watson help you?)** The young ghost, about eighteen or so, turned around and looked in shock at the PC. "Uh... Yes, I am." She responded. Massie examined the young ghost, she was obviously from the Victorian times, and was Alpha of that century. "Um... What are you... uh... Doing here?" Alicia asked. Lilly turned her attention back at the garden. "You shouldn't be here. They'll be angry." "Who?" The PC, and Claire asked at the same time glass shattered in the room.  
A male ghost, who had a mustache and an old fashioned suit. "Who are you?" He asked. Massie looked at him. "I mustache you a queso, who are YOU?" The ghost let out a chuckle as Lilly disappeared. "I'll tell you who I am, I'm Fabian Block, back to haunt the tresspassers of the ancient Ghost Manor." Fabian let out a maniacal laughter than abruptly stopped. "And, hey, has anyone seen a giant, evil bunny anywhere? He was supposed to be in his cage..." Well, the PC snapped. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" And run screaming down the hall with their arms flailing in the air, but stopped because the bunny came barging through the walls. "Why is it always with the bunny?!" asked Alicia. And the girls once more faint. Pfft... Cowards... OMG IT'S THE GHOST OF SUPAH PERV! EVERYONE HIDE THEIR SANITY!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been an hour since regaining conciousness, and they still had no idea who Lilly is- though they have seen her- and what she wants from them.  
"Massie," Alicia asked. "Do you think our parents notice we're gone?" Massie stopped to think about it and then thought of Bean. "Totally. They're probably spazzin' right now." she responded.

(What's really going on back home)

Block: Throwing a party, sipping wine with guests, chatting, laughing for no reason and hiccuping.

Rivera\River: At the Block party.

Marvil: Stuffing faces and trying to scoop up some dirt -get it?-

Gregory: Knitting\sewing\embroidery.

Lyons: Todd is at a sleepover and Claire's parents are LOL-ing with the Blocks.

(Back to the freaky haunted house)

"I'm sure of it." Massie said. The rest of the PC was assured by their alpha. They went to what looked like a little tea room with chipped china cups set perfectly on a lone round table in the center of the room.  
"Wow," breathed the PC. "It looks like someone cleaned the place before moving... Or dying." said Kristen.  
Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Claire agreed. Massie walked over to one of the giant windows and flung open the moth eaten curtains, that, possibly, were once silk. Moonlight lit up the darkened room. There was a %96 chance that it was two-thirty AM, or the PC was in that twisted funhouse for almost two nights.  
Claire examined the mural on the wall. It looked like vines with freshly bloomed roses. "Lilly must've lived here in, like, a billion years ago." said Dylan, who was corrected by Kristen. "Dyl, you mean 1890 something or the super early 1900s."  
Dylan shrugged and picked up the china cups... Which blew up in her palm, sending glass (and what looked like tea from the 1800s or so) flying in different directions. Claire hit the deck with a yelp and Alicia was yanking her hair and running around screaming, "I'm too young and beautiful to diiiieee!"  
Massie, Dylan and Kristen joined in. Till Claire sat up and went, "SHUDDUP, YOU COTTON BRAINED NINKAPOOPS!" This caused the PC to (not really) get a grasp on reality. Massie was about to make a retort when Claire pointed at the 8-year-old boy ghost watching on with amusement.  
"TOTES NOT LOL WORTHY!" The "cotton brained ninkapoops" shouted. "Who said it was me?" he asked. Massie processed this info. "I dunno." Ghost Boy pointed at Massie as if to say, "_My point exactly_". Then without warning, Ghost Boy dematerialized.  
"Uh, Kristen, Kuh-laire, will one of you, like, puh-leaze explain what, like, happened?" asked Massie.  
Kriten and Claire shrugged. And the PC and Claire set off again. This time they found themselves in a empty burned down room. Ashes floted in the air as keds and high heels marched through the splintered and vine covered double door. The moon sliced through the beams that used to be the roof.  
"What happened here?" Alicia voiced the other girls' thoughts. Well, Dylan was thinking that and thining of a chocolate fountain. Kristen was thinking of homework. Claire was thinking of Cam (duh). Alicia was thinking of how lonley her Frankenstein boots must feel and Massie was... Well, nothing, but she kept playing that Gummi Bear song in her head.  
"So," Massie began and all eyes trained on her. Then there was a CREEEEEEK... noise. All eyes then trained on the beams. "Ah, sh-" BLAM! The beams fell on the PC.

**(A\N *spits out Barqs root beer* This is ridiculous! The PC is more accident prone than I am! And I'm pretty accident prone! *shrugs* Anyways, can't think of anything else because the writing part of my brain and the story-writing-idea part of my brain had an agrument recently so now they're ignoring each other... That sounded screwed up, so let's try that again: I have writers' block-idis.)**


End file.
